


Lucky Us- Impatient Mugger

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Bakery AU, Email AU, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -AU of Lucky Us by PrincessKitty1-Someone had to do it. They'd forced him to it, really.





	Lucky Us- Impatient Mugger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165606) by [PrincessKitty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKitty1/pseuds/PrincessKitty1). 



> Read the original first!  
> This is fairly nonsensical even having done so, but it should scratch that itch you get by about Chapter 20. Highly recommend it anyway.

"Cupid says check your e-mail."

Marinette met his eyes as he backed towards the door, gun still trained on Adrien.

_What?_  She thought, dazed. She flinched at the click of Adrien's phone on a table-top near the exit. The sound was shockingly loud in the silence of the bakery.

The man kicked the door open with one foot, before whirling through the opening and sprinting out of sight around the corner to the right.

Adrien stayed crouched next to her protectively as the rapid slapping of feet faded into the distance. The sound cut off in a crash of bells as the door slipped shut.

_What?_  Marinette thought again. She stared up at Adrien. Anger seemed to be overcoming his fear, though there was a confusion that mirrored her own. His free hand was clenched, manicured nails biting into his palm.

The tableau was broken by the vibration of her phone in her fist. They both started violently.

The two of them locked gazes for a single, endless moment, before focusing on the small screen.

"Wha-" Adrien coughed, clearing a suddenly dry throat, "what is it?"

Marinette didn't answer, merely tapping the notification to open her email app with a shaking finger. 

Anxiety spiked through her as the loading icon spun.  _What if Adrien sees Chat's last mess_ _—_

Before she could complete the panicked thought, or do more than twitch her fingers in an aborted attempt to block his view, the message loaded.

"What?"

Marinette couldn't tell which of them had spoken. She felt Adrien's hand, still gripping her other wrist, squeeze tight, before loosening.

"What?!"

She'd thought it was her this time, but she'd also heard Adrien, voice cracking in an unfamiliar way. Perhaps both of them.

  
  
**Chat Noir**  
RE: Summer  
_Just now_

_Cupid says ask pretty boy about his cat_

* * *

Nino made it two blocks before ducking into an alleyway. 

Hand braced against the brick wall, he whipped off the balaclava and retched.

_What the everloving fuck, Alya_. Opening his hand, he let the gun and bunched fabric fall to the ground.

He wasn't sure if it had seemed like a good idea at the time, or if he'd just been stunned by her presence. He did know he had been slightly intimidated by both her intensity and the spark of her eyes as she explained her plot.

He flashed back to another set of eyes. One pair blue and scared and confused, one pair green and sliding into anger, both pairs filled with overwhelming fear for the other.

_Why did we do this?_  He rested his forehead against the grit of the wall. 

The plastic of the gun cracked under a frustrated stomp. He watched water trickle out and soak through his disguise.

Adrien was never going to forgive him for this.

* * *

Marinette was never going to forgive her for this.

It had seemed like a good idea, when they first compared notes and realized the true degree of their friends' romantic insanity. Nino had been somewhat reluctant, but he'd played his role perfectly. Whatever had happened after he ran off, the pen-pals seemed closer than ever. The four of them had a double date planned for tonight.

The problem was Nino. He was cracking under the guilt. She was cracking under the guilt of his guilt. It had worked, true, but at what cost? They'd spent the night in her apartment, cycling through elation and mortification at the thought of what they'd done, before deciding to come clean. 

They were going to do so this evening over dinner at the bakery.

She just wished she knew how her friend would react.

* * *

"Cupid says congrats, dude!"

Marinette and Adrien froze, smiles slipping in sync. Adrien tensed, and Marinette slipped her hand away from where he'd been holding it on the table.

Alya kept her eyes on the half-eaten cheesecake on her plate. She heard Nino lower his raised fist as he realized what he'd just said. 

_No fist-bump for you, buddy._  This was definitely not how they'd planned to drop the bomb-shell. The couple across from her had only made their own announcement moments prior.

_"You know the thing? The thing is real. Or- wait- no- the fake thing is a real thing butnotfakeohman—"_

She gathered her courage and looked up. 

Adrien and Marinette were looking at each other, backs straight, hands in their laps. Marinette gave a small nod, and they both turned to look across the table.

"Thanks man," Adrien said to Nino.

"And thank you, Alya," Marinette said to her, face blank. "I'm assuming it was your plan?"

_Okay. Okay. This is good?_  Alya felt Nino's leg shaking under the table. _Or maybe not? Oh fuck._

"Wha- what do you mean, bro?" _Nino!_  They knew already! What was he doing?

"You knew my password. No one else knows how to unlock my phone." Ah. _Shit_.

"Not that he noticed that until later." Marinette? _What?_  "What really gave it away was the gun."

Adrien and Marinette shifted, the tablecloth lifting up as they raised their arms.

"I remembered that gun. From that project for your film class?" Their hands were above the table now, still covered by the heavy white cloth.

_"_ _Fancy! You even put out candles. Damn girl!"_

"Mari said it took you guys ages to paint them?" It really had. Her friend had gone a bit further than the metallic spray-paint she had been expecting. They'd earned extra credit for the props and wardrobe. The cloth finally slipped back down.

"I'm just glad I remembered where the spares were!" The blank expressions gave way to _Oh fuck_  terrifying grins. Alya had time to spot four distressingly realistic firearms before she was shot in the face.

They'd filled them with ice water.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. What have I done. The first thing I've written in ages is an AU AU of an ML fic.  
> The identity shenanigans. They kill me.


End file.
